Ayam Goreng
by Rinai Hujan
Summary: Hinata sangat menginginkan ayam goreng malam ini. Apa dia bisa mendapatkannya? #NHFD8/Past/


**Ayam Goreng**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

.

 **#NHFD8/Past/**

.

Wanita itu menghentakkan tumitnya di atas ranjang. Merasa sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin saat dirinya membutuhkan pelukan hangat, suaminya justru pergi meninggalkan dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin saat tengah hamil muda seperti ini, suaminya tak pernah merasa kasihan? Wanita itu mengumpat pelan, namun segera menutup mulutnya. Lalu mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata. Sambil merapal sebait doa agar umpatannya tak didengar oleh si jabang bayi.

Bicara tentang jabang bayi, mengapa perut Hinata terasa lapar? Mulutnya juga _sepa_ ingin merasakan nikmatnya ayam goreng di kedai Paman Kakashi. Tetapi kepala berbalut mahkota indigo itu menggeleng kuat. Tidak mungkin dirinya pergi sendiri selarut ini. Selain itu, uang yang ditinggalkan sang suami harus dihemat untuk keperluan mereka sebulan ke depan.

Pikirannya kini melayang pada kejadian malam itu.

.

" _Na-Naruto-kun."_

" _Hm? Ada apa, Hime?"_

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

 _Naruto berpaling menghadap sang istri yang terlihat malu-malu kemudian merangkulnya dalam dekapan. Layaknya kucing, Hinata merapatkan diri pada tubuh suaminya. Menghirup harum parfum murahan bercampur aroma mesiu di baju seragamnya._

" _A-aku hamil."_

 _Elusan di pundaknya mendadak terhenti. Tergantikan oleh remasan kaku dari tangan sang suami yang bergetar. Hinata mendongak, mengintip ekspresi pria tercintanya. Seketika senyum terpatri di tubir mungilnya. Matanya menatap bahagia pada laki-laki yang menampilkan roman aneh, campuran antara gugup, senang dan takut dalam satu waktu._

" _Naruto-kun mengapa diam saja?"_

" _A-Ah tidak. Be-benarkah, Hinata?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk dalam dekapan Naruto. Semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan kekasih tercintanya. Sedikit terusik kala tetesan air hangat menyentuh ubun-ubunnya._

" _Naruto-kun me-"_

 _Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapan, Naruto memeluknya semakin erat. Membuat Hinata terdiam dan sedikit kesakitan._

" _Terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih..."_

 _Hinata kembali mengangguk. Memakmumi tangisan haru sang suami._

 _Sekian menit keduanya terhanyut dalam hangat pelukan. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengurai. Perlahan namun pasti, detakan jarum jam berdenting mengiringi suasana nyaman yang tengah menaungi._

" _Ano, Hinata..."_

 _Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang sembab memincing tajam. Nada bicara semacam itu sudah sering dia dengar. Kala sang suami-_

" _A-aku mendapat tugas patroli di Ame selama seminggu ini."_

 _Sudah diduga! Sangat diduga!_

 _Hinata merajuk. Segala pose dia lakukan hingga membuat Naruto merasa bersalah sekaligus bersedih. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega meninggalkan sang Istri yang tengah hamil muda?_

" _Ya, sudah. Pergilah."_

 _Bibir tipis Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dirinya tahu benar watak sang Istri. Memang acap merajuk, tetapi Hinata tidak pernah mempersulitnya dengan kelakuan manja. Wanita itu sosok yang pemalu dan kuat dalam kala yang sama. Namun, pekerjaan suami sebagai abdi negara selalu menjadi priorotasnya._

.

TOK... TOK...

Hinata menatap sebal pada pintu kamar walau sebenarnya ketukan itu berasal dari pintu rumah. Perlahan wanita itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

 _Cklek!_

Bola _amethyst_ nya membelalak lebar saat melihat sosok pria dalam balutan seragam serdadunya. Berdiri dengan gagah, laras panjang di sisi kanan, dan plastik kresek di sisi kiri.

Err-

Plastik kresek?

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Tadaima, Hime."

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh kekar sang suami. Mengabaikan bau asam yang bercampur dengan anyir darah. Menangis tersedu sejenak. Entahlah seminggu rasa setahun bagi wanita itu.

"Aku bawakan ayam goreng dari kedai Paman Kakashi lho."

Hanya senyum dan ucap syukur yang mengalun dari bibir mungil sang wanita. Kemudian secepat kilat mengambil alih bungkus plastik dari tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah! Mari kita makan!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini** _ **Fluff nggak ya?**_

 **RnR, Minna XD**


End file.
